percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Fastest Hero Alive Ch 17
Chapter Seventeen: I Meet the Old Activities Director As we reached the exit of the cave, I could hear the sound of water and someone cursing in a voice that was like listening to sand paper talk. “Get in my mouth, you stupid pieces of fruit, get in my stomach!” We reached the mouth of the cave and saw a tiny lake with an even smaller island in the center. On that island was the figure of a man jumping up and down reaching for the fruit on the only tree on his island. He stopped after a few minutes and tried to drink the water but it too moved away from his hands. “I guess we’ve got the right place,” said Malcolm as he take a quick look around. “Listen, I’m going to go up on that rock formation and keep a look out for any more hounds or at worse, the furies. You two figure out a way to get across that river.” “Can’t I just swim across, I mean the lake isn’t that big,” I asked back. Malcolm was already climbing the rocks while Erika began to explain me why I couldn’t swim. “Listen swift, that water is enchanted not just for Tantalus, but anyone who touches it. If you go for a swim in that water and a tiny bit gets into your system, even through your skin; you can never eat or drink again until you die and then you come here and share Tantalus’ punishment.” “OK, so don’t touch the water. Can we make a raft out of something?” I asked, but it seemed kind of dumb as nothing really seemed to be around to make a raft. “There may be enough life energy in this place to make one. Let me try.” She placed her hands on the ground and plants started to grow and form into the shape of a raft. It had a hard bark bottom and vines had formed to hold everything together. She also made a large branch that I could use to push the ship across. “Thanks a lot, don’t worry I’ll be quick,” and without a second thought I pushed my boat into the water and began to sail to the center of the lake. About half way across, I began to notice some problems. The floor of my raft felt soggy under my feet like I had just gone into a marsh land. When I looked down, the plants that my boat was made from were absorbing the water of the lake as if they couldn’t get enough of the stuff. Then the plants began to shake as if something was tickling them and I could only assume the water was having some kind of effect on the plants. Pretty soon pieces of my raft were braking off and going into full life cycles before the water would move away from them and it would die in seconds. I saw a small flower floating in the river grow to the size of a hundred year oak tree, but then the water began to move away from it just like it did with Tantalus. I took that moment to jump off my tiny raft just as if split into three or four smaller pieces and onto the tree that was falling toward the small island. I ran along the bark as the tree began to die, with braches and leaves dissolving into ash. The base of the tree with the roots had completely turned to ash and the water began to close in around me. Lucky for me, some of the pieces of my raft had also grown to be full sized trees like the one I was on now and I kept jumping from tree to tree until I finally reached the island. “Pretty impressive show there demigod. Although I have to wonder if anyone heard you,” said the lone occupant of the island. “I also have to wonder how you’re going to get back.” As if on cue, I heard something big running down the cave while Erika was trying to put up some defenses. I could tell she was tired though, after making a raft and being in a place so completely absent of life, I didn’t know how long she could last. “I’m here for the fruit,” I said to him as I reached for the pendant around my neck ready to fight. “Go ahead, take it,” he said as he turned his back to me and sat down at the base of the tree staring up at the branches. I looked at him kind of strangely not expecting that kind of response. I mean when people went to get a golden apple, they had to fight a dragon. I had been there once before and I consider the Underworld a much scarier place. “Really, I can take it, just like that?” I said, trying to make sure I had heard him right. “Did I stutter? Even if Dionysus let me touch food again, the food here still moves away from me. There isn’t much I can do, I can’t even drink the water that is all around me.” “Thank you,” I said as I began to climb the tree and placed a few of the fruit into my bag. I only grabbed what I needed, and then I pulled one more and dropped it next to Tantalus, “Whoops.” He reached down and grabbed it with his hand and if he could cry, I’m sure he would have been. “It has been so long since I have held food in my hands,” and he took the fruit and placed it in his pocket. “I think I’ll save it for a special occasion.” I didn’t have much time to smile for him as a hell hound burst through the barrier Erika had set up and let out a howl. Erika had been knocked out by a flying rock and Malcolm was trying not to fall from his spot on the cliff and I was stuck too far away to help, trapped on this little island. Chapter Eighteen: I Used To Like Dogs [[User:Darkcloud1111|''Darkcloud1111]] [[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'Fastest Hero Alive''']] Category:Fastest Hero Alive Category:Nolan Swift Series Category:Darkcloud1111 Category:Chapter Page